


Ladies, I've Got Your Backs

by lady_serai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Captain Levi is the girls' favorite, Gen, Girls Kicking Ass, Levi is proud of his girls, Periods, boys being dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_serai/pseuds/lady_serai
Summary: When are the idiots ever going to learn not to mess with the ladies during their time of the month? Don't you worry about a single thing, ladies! Captain Levi will back you up!





	Ladies, I've Got Your Backs

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired largely due to the "Whom It May Concern" messages signed by Captain Levi. I couldn't find who created them but you can definitely find these hilarious missives online. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own SnK

Sasha woke up feeling one of the worst pain she has ever felt. And yes, there was a pain worse than hunger pains. The pain she was feeling was coming from her lower abdominal region. Sasha groaned and rolled onto her other side only to come face-to-face with Krista whose eyes reflected the same pain she was feeling.

"You feel it too?" the short and pretty blonde asked.

Sasha nodded her head and let out a groan.

"God," she mumbled. "I hate this so freaking much."

Sasha gritted her teeth as she struggled to sit up. At that moment, Mikasa slowly walked by them with an awkward gait as if she had something in between her legs. Sasha then knew that she and Krista weren't the only ones feeling the pain of the monthly flow creeping up on them.

"Hey, Sasha!" Connie shouted from outside the girls' barracks. Sasha closed her eyes and struggled to fight off the wave of sudden violence that she felt she needed to unleash on the person she dubbed her best friend and brother figure.

Connie burst into the barracks yelling, "Sasha! Wanna come and raid—oomph!"

The little idiot went flying out the door and onto the ground, his limbs in directions they probably shouldn't be pointing in.

Sasha slowly walked towards Connie, who groaned as he untangled his limbs. Not knowing what was slowing walking towards him with murder in mind, Connie sat up and rubbed his head wincing at the pain. Damn, who knew Sasha could be so violent.

"Sheesh! That hurt!" he muttered.

Connie was about to approach Sasha again when he felt an ominous aura coming right behind him. Connie slowly turned around to look up at his best friend who was standing over him cracking her knuckles.

"Get the hell outta here before I fucking kill you," Sasha snarled.

Connie couldn't help it.

He knew he would never be able to live it down if any of the guys found out.

He screamed like a girl running away from the horror that was the girls' barracks crying.

Sasha hmphed as she watched him run. "How dare he come here. He didn't bring me any cookies from the kitchen."

* * *

 

The boys were in their barracks getting ready for the day when Connie, screaming and crying, sprinted through the door and fell onto his face in the middle of the room shaking like a leaf.

"What happened to you?" Reiner asked slightly bending down to the prone boy. Connie threw his arms around Reiner's legs catching him off guard and shrieked. "I'm fucking scared guys! Sasha scared the shit outta me! She's scarier than Mikasa!"

"There is not a scary bone in that girl's body," Jean interjected. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Connie whipped his head around to look at Jean, tears streaming down his face. "Something is wrong with Sasha! She refused to raid the pantry with me!" shrieked Connie.

"Good," Jean said. "Now, you idiots won't get into trouble anymore."

"Eren!" Connie wailed. "She kicked me out of the barracks! She threatened to kill me if I ever came to the girls' barracks again! You got to do something!"

"I admit. That does sound like abnormal behavior for Sasha. Maybe, we should all go and check on the girls and see if they need anything," Armin said reasonably.

Eren nodded his head. "Sounds like a plan. Everyone let's go."

Eren turned around and led the way to the girl's barracks not knowing the horrors awaiting them. Eren opened the door to the barracks causing every single girl to glare up at them.

"What do you want?" Sasha asked crossly.

Armin stepped forward, ever the pacifist. "We are here just to see how you girls were doing when we heard that something doesn't seem right. May we join you?"

Sasha stared at them. She shrugged her shoulders and plopped down on the floor on her stomach. "Whatever."

The boys separated and went to talk to one of the girls. Eren decided to check up on Mikasa but saw Jean was already by her side looking at whatever enraptured Mikasa's attention that wasn't Eren for once.  

Eren decided to sit right next to Sasha who was doing absolutely nothing just staring at the floor.

"Hey, Sasha. How are you doing?"

"Horrible."

Eren blinked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing you need to know."

"Oh." Eren paused. "Can I do anything for you?"

"Get me desserts."

"You know we aren't allowed to do that."

"Then there is nothing you could do."

"It can't be that bad, right?"

Eren realized his mistake too late. Sasha slowly raised her head and glared at him from under her eyelashes.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Sasha asked slowly.

Eren swallowed when he realized everyone's eyes were on him. Armin facepalmed and Jean was enjoying himself. That shitty Horse Face...

Knowing he should have lied, Eren continued digging his grave a little deeper. "I said 'It can't be that bad.'"

Sasha tilted her head to the side. It would have been cute if not the situation was downright horrifying. And the murderous aura coming from the usually happy and eccentric girl.

"It isn't the bad, huh? Tell me Eren: do you know what it's like to not be able to walk? Do you know what it's like to deal with something you don't wanna deal with every single damn month?" By this point, Sasha had grabbed the boy's jackets lapels and yanked him towards her. Connie was not kidding around. Sasha was the scariest woman he had ever seen. Probably even scarier than Mikasa.

"I had enough!" Sasha declared. "Of men acting superior and annoying. Why don't we teach them a lesson?"

Before Eren could protest, he felt a fist smash into his left cheek causing the boy to stumble back. By the time the boys were outside the girls' barracks, every single boy was covered in bruises and were sporting black eyes. Connie and Armin crumpled into a heap, their limbs pointing in incredibly painful directions.

Eren sat up and stared at the girls' barracks in shock. Where had that come from? He had never seen a woman react that way in his whole life. He decided that it would be best if the guys moved their asses away from the girls' barracks before they decide to come out and beat the shit out of them. Better yet, it would be wise to get to the barracks before their supervisors found out about this.

"Would anyone like to tell me what the hell happened here?" the one person Eren had hoped wouldn't show up.

Eren slowly turned to see Captain Levi staring at the slumped over forms of the boys.

"Long version or short version?" asked Eren, stalling as long as he can. Judging by the slight furrowing of Captain Levi's brows, the captain knew precisely what Eren was doing.

"We got our asses whipped," grunted Reiner shoving Jean and Bertholdt off of him.

"Tch. I have eyes Braun. I want to know who handed your asses to you."

"The girls!" wailed Connie. "They are so freaking scary! You gotta fix 'em, Captain!"

Levi raised an eyebrow secretly enjoying what he was hearing. These dumbasses got their asses handed by the female soldiers. He could see Mikasa wiping the floor with these morons, but finding out the other girls participated he couldn't help but be impressed. He slowly moved his eyes over the group of boys and inwardly smirked at the bruises. Damn, they got their asses beat. This incident report will probably be his favorite report he will ever write up.

"Tch. First of all, leave them alone, and I will check up on the girls. Second of all, get your ugly asses into the infirmary and tell them what happened. Go."

Not a single boy stayed to argue with Levi. Levi smirked as he watched the boys hobble to the infirmary. Levi turned back around.

_Those fucking idiots. Weren't they taught about sex-ed in training at all? I suppose I can treat the girls for doing such an excellent job at teaching them a lesson._

A few hours later after getting extra hands to help him in the kitchen, Levi was standing outside the girls' barracks with a few plates full of cookies and cakes. He knocked on the door and without waiting for a response, he allowed himself in.

Levi was met with the irritated glares of Sasha, Mikasa, Krista, and Ymir.

"Good evening, ladies. I've brought you all some treats to enjoy. Consider it my treat."

Sasha narrowed her eyes at the plates Levi was holding. "Is that –"

"For you? Yes, it is. I understand how frustrating the problem you ladies have right now, so I came over here to treat you."

Levi allowed himself to smile at the shocked ladies. Levi had to admit that he is normally an asshole, but when it comes to women and the problems that they face once a month, he was sympathetic. After all, he had been around women like his mother, Isabel, and Petra. He has heard of all of the stories. Sasha seemed to be the one in charge, as she patted the seat right next to her.

"You can join the circle Captain."

Levi placed the plates in the middle of the small circle where the girls were lounging on pillows they propped onto the ground. Levi settled himself beside his proffered seat and decided to lay down in the prone position. 

Sasha snatched a few cakes and munched on them as she flipped through her book. Ymir and Krista were playing cards while Mikasa continued her drawing of whatever she was drawing. Watching Sasha devour the cakes was quite comical. She looked so happy, Levi thought that she might start crying. He reached for the tissues he stuffed in his pocket when he went to grab the cakes the chefs had made for him. He made sure to prepare for anything.

"Thank you so much!" blubbered Sasha who wrapped her arms around Levi's neck surprising him. This wasn't the reaction Levi was expecting. Typically, in Levi fashion, he would have connected the offender's face with the heel of his boot. However, knowing that the situation was very different, Levi decided to smile slightly and gently pat her arm until the girl released him from her hold around his neck.

The other girls started to reach for the cakes once they saw Sasha's reaction. Krista took a bite, and her eyes widened.

"Did you make all of these, Captain Levi?" Krista asked in awe.

"I had a few people to help me," Levi admitted. "Is it good?"

The rest of the girls nodded their heads and practically attacked the dishes. 

"I'm glad you liked them. How did you feel when you kicked the boys' asses?"

Sasha grinned. "Fantastic."

Krista grinned. "I enjoyed it."

Ymir shrugged. "I got to test out a wooden plank on Bertholdt, so it's been a good day. His face is annoying to look at."

Mikasa shrugged. "I prefer cutting flesh."

Levi covered his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. This was some funny shit he was hearing.

"I'm glad to hear that. I will be putting up a notice that will ban the idiots from bothering you ladies with their annoying personalities and stupid superior ways for the whole third week of every month. If your cycle changes, please let me know when you would like the boys to leave you alone and I will arrange it. The only way they could see you, girls, if they ask for permission. If they piss you off, I will take responsibility for whatever you do to them."

Levi looked around at the women surrounding him. He slightly smirked when he saw the stars in Sasha's and Krista's eyes.

"You are so thoughtful Captain," Sasha said in awe.

"Ladies. I will always have your backs. After all, women deserve respect. They bring men into the world."

The image of his mother appeared in Levi's mind.

_All women deserve our respect._

Sasha pushed a plate over to him bringing Levi out of his thoughts.

"Would you like some, Captain?"

Levi smiled. "One would be nice."

Levi enjoyed himself that night as he spent time with the ladies. In fact, for the next six days he would spend a few hours each night hanging out with the ladies. Captain Levi had left such an impression on them, that when there was a poll asking the new female recruits to the Survey Corps who was their favorite man from the Survey Corps, it was unanimous.

It was Captain Levi.

**Author's Note:**

> Levi is slightly out of character, but I don't think his reaction and treatment of the ladies is too far-fetched. Tell me what you think in the comments section!


End file.
